Tehachapi Turn
Introduction As of Cycle 49 - January, 27, 2016 Tehachapi Turn originates in Mojave and heads with the yard engines (either light power or with cars depending on the day of week) to switch Monolith and Tehachapi. Administrator Roles The admins will normally take an inventory of Mojave at or before 1145 but after MRVEP has finished work at Mojave. This gives a snapshot of the yard before the crew goes on duty in the evening, and before any other regionals come into the picture. As the inventory of empties are taken both at Mojave and the storage siding at Monolith, they will tag the required cars for 764 tagged as 764 at Monolith, and empty cars from 770 tagged for BK to be picked up by MWCBK for UP Bakersfield. All additional cement hoppers at Mojave if not already tagged are set for MJ(OC) for their transfer. Crew Times Mojave has 1 crew that comes on duty daily at 1700. This allows the crew to make sure the yard is organised for any lifts heading south towards Barstow and West Colton. They have about 1 hour until a build order goes up for Oak Creek. If they haven't done so already cars are then taken out for Oak Creek in it's own train. The power returns with an inbound later on and comes back at about 2000. The crew often would take it's meal break in around this time on arrival. It may break down cars for about 30 minutes and then prepare for departure at 2100 for Tehachapi. The crew is then given about 3 hours for the job and returns around midnight. Form there working the yard or preparing the Lone Pine for it's 2359 departure. Cars come back at around 0100 and the crew may sort the yard as required until off duty at about 0130. So between 0130 and 1700 no work is authorized or available by switchers at Mojave Departure In this example there is no cars for 770 or 764 and will be light power. Some days you will have loads for 770 or empties for 764. Right now there was no loads here, and empties are up at storage tracks at Monolith. The train enters the main and restores all switches and crossovers of the main back to normal position. You do not need to post a yard forum entry if only a build was done, but you do need a departure entry in the registry. Monolith - Cement Plant (764) In these images you will see tags for loaded cement appear underneath the cement loader. On the right side is the storage track to bring in more empties where there is room. Looking the other way you will see the empties that are tagged for 764. Anything specially tagged 764 must go under the cement loader track. All other locations like this one can take on more empties from storage if it's available. Feel free to move as many as you can fit inside the plant for easier future tags. Once you have all the loads and any cars that came with you 770 you can depart for Tehachapi Tehachapi - Chem Tool (770) Empties for Bakersfield may be found here unloaded. If you have loads for 770 they would also be spotted here. Regardless if you have loads for 770 the empties if here must be taken back to Mojave with your train. Returning To Mojave - Additional Yard Work On return to Mojave enter a complete entry for Tehachapi Turn. Again you normally are given 3 hours for this job. So if you are within those 3 hours of real time you can use the time to sort the yard and break down your train. If the 3 hours are up however in real time you should simply leave the train as is. Keep in mind real time and cycle time are totally different. But we don't want to do too much yard work too soon in the cycle. Again if you are within those limits by all means feel free to sort and enter a post in the yard forum before and after the work performed.